S-Cry-Eva
by Mr.unknow
Summary: Within the wasteland of the lost ground, a boy who has yet to to find reason in his life, at least not yet. join as this boy rise to be a man to fight against beings of heaven, the corruption of humanity, and fight to protect his family. As if there a wall block his way, he'll break it down and make a path for other to follow, as there nothing to hold back Shinji the shell bullet.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people here given you something a little different than my normal (despite you only made a few and gotten rid of some).

Ok story don't work out that well plus there going to be haters and a lot of threats which by the way, why the hell do people do that this is a story website for you to upload your own damn story (ah dude the story)

Oh right sorry. like i said this is going to be a different than what i promise to make than the oc and stuff, i'v been working between someone and we go back and forth and he asked me to publish this sense i have did most of the work while he did some (and you brought up the idea).

Well here the story that been worked on, so start the disclaimer. (why do i have to?)

Even a voice in the head gets some words out so do it.

(Fine, The disclaimer: We do not own Evangelion, or S-cry-ed, we do not plan to make money off of this, 'just review'. We do not plan to own any product these two show have made, 'hoping to have some followers', And we do not on planing to make fun of other people or how they write, 'just our-self'.)

What that last part necessary? (Yes to show we care, plus your against cyber bulling pules we just send we going to ignore those people and stuff for ether being an ass, or haters)

Right, so onto the story.

(-)

**S-Cry-Eva**

Lost ground

The lost ground, a waste land of the 2nd impacted happen, very few planet life was found, a civil society was rarely found, and the food that around was scarcely spread.

Most people would call it hell as it lacks law and controls because of the troubles alter users are making. Most would asked what's an alter user? Well this is where our story started.

10 years ago, during the 2nd impacted not only it killed 3 billion people but it open a door to a great power was that not only help cause of the 2nd impacted but the Alter cataclysm as well.

The earth shook, the land split, and the power leaked out and a few were effaced, not many but new born.

As when these new born come of age, a sigh of energy came forth, the land around them destroy broken down into parties and us them for their own gain as the power manifest… BEHOLD, the alter user are born and there lust for battle grows.

9 more years has passed during this time and many alter user roam the lands as we come to one alter user who has yet to relies his true destiny. As this Alter User was Shinji Ikari, the boy with no reason in his life... at least not yet.

Shinji was walking through the waist land that was part of the Lost Ground. First his father abandoned him at the tender age of four and then nearly a couple of years later his Alter Power formed causing him to be shipped off to the world's largest concentration camp which had no law or structure other than survive at all costs.

Shinji had run out of water, and barely had scraps of food left and about to lose hope, until he saw something through the heat. "Is that a town?" he asked as he smiled. "Please don't let it be a mirage!" the alter user pleaded as he began running to civilization.

After 10 minuet of running Shinji was exhausted, and was just stumbling around in the hot land just to reach the town as he saw it was no mirage but a town with very few people walking around.

As he reach the head of the town, Shinji drop to his knees and took some deep breaths and said, "T-thank god, I m-made it- ahh." 'Drop' Shinji fell down to his side and was looking worst to wear.

His clothing was torn up and dirty, his face was cover in dirt. Shinji roll onto his back to feel a bit more comfortable, but that was seem of a bad choose as the sun was now beaming down on his face. Squint his eyes and looking away but the sun still shine on his eyes.

"After all that I am just so weak, I can't move anymore." Shinji thought to himself as true to his words he try to move around but his limbs felt heavy and soon enough his eyes blurred and all he could see was the light that was shining down on him and the shadow of the wind that blow around the dust In the air.

"Am… am I just going to die here… alone?" shinji thought as his eyes started to shut and it began to get dark for him only because a shadow came over him with an outline of a person and heard a voice that said to him, "Don't worry I'm here." And soon enough close his eyes and the let the black take over.

(scene break)

When Shinji came too he found himself on a make shift bed as he had to admit it was better than nothing. He turned to his side and saw that there was a cup of fresh water for him. Shinji quickly grabbed the much needed liquid and drank it all.

He felt better but was still hungry as he looked around. "Where am I?" he wondered as he could feel his stomach cry for food.

It was then that a boy around Shinji's age walked in as he was holding some food. "Well morning desert walker," the boy said in a happy go lucky manner as he brought the food to Shinji. "Hungry?" he asked as he brought the food to Shinji. "Sorry it isn't much but it's all we can spare at the moment," the boy said giving the tray of food to Shinji.

The young alter got a good look at the boy and saw he was dressed in a pair of shorts, a green shirt and blue sneakers all of which look worn. The boy had tan skin, black hair, and charcoal eyes as he had a bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"It's ok I should apologies for troubling you," Shinji said as the boy smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'm just happy to help a fellow alter and besides we don't get many guests here so I was happy to help," the boy said as Shinji nodded. "Oh I never caught your name though," the boy asked with a grin.

"I'm Shinji," he said as Shinji had given up his last name the day his father abandoned him. "Nice to meet yea Shinji, I'm Yuko Kama, but people call my Yu." As Yu introduce himself as he stuck out his hand for a shake.

Shinji saw it and then look at Yu. He took his hand then shake it and said, "Nice to meet you to Yu." They let go and Shinji got down to eating to the food that was given to him.

For a few moment of eating Shinji stop and relies something and said, "How did you know I was an alter user? We just meet." Yu smile and said, "Well it kind of easy as for one." As Yu said and pull something out from his pocket and show it was an SDAT and a I.D with a few holes in it.

"You can't get these out here in the lost ground anymore, and your I.D, which are rare to find here, is full of holes so that mean you came from the main land. Very few people come from there only to check the landscape around or to be drop off at the camp because of what you are plus your around my age so it's easy." As Yu explain and place the items down beside Shinji and right away shinji took the SDAT and held it close.

"Whoa, I know people can be picky with their stuff, but I guess that thing means a lot to you, Hu?" As Yu said and shinji just held it and said, "It- it belong to my mother… before she disappeared." Yu was surprise at that and said, "Whoa, sorry for your lost. Man I never knew my parents; I heard my mother died while giving birth to me and my father… I guess I'm a bastard."

Shinji looked at Yu talking about his life a bit with his parents and bother him at all as Yu went on saying, "I ether he knew what I became or he a bastard himself, I don't know which, but I'm sure your dad don't go running off from your mother like mine did." As shinji hear that, a small pinch of pain came from his chest, held the SDAT closer and said, "No, he abandoned as he said for the sake of his work."

Yu looked at shinji and said, "oh, sorry to hear… sound like he more of an asshole hu?" Shinji didn't say a word but nodded his head and started to think about his father than he would.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shinji said as he wondered how everything back in the mainland was going. "My father didn't even come to help me when they took me away," Shinji said before Yu flicked Shinji's nose.

"Hey if that's true we need to stick together after all three heads are better than one," Yu said with a smirk.

"Three?" Shinji asked as he didn't know who the third person was.

"Yeah this girl I picked up a while back don't know what her alter power is yet but to be sent here at four years of age I would really like to punch her parents in the face," Yu said with a scowl

Shinji thought about this this Girl was barely older then he was when his father left him and she's sent to the worst place in the world at her age. That wasn't fair as Shinji grabbed his right arm out of reflex.

"Is she ok?" Shinji asked as he was worried about her.

"I would like to say yes but then I'd be a liar see she's sick and the medicine we can make keeps her from having an attack that's why I support her," Yu said as Shinji saw what most would call brave.

"Can I stay here for a bit longer?" Shinji asked as Yu grinned and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Sure you can even make this your home if you want," Yu said as Shinji knew one thing.

'I'll protect them I'll protect my new family,' Shinji thought as this girl and Yu are his family now.

(that the end of that for now, so join us next time on S-Cry-Eva)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey reader out there of all age, and race (and gender).

Of corse

[From last time on S-cry-Eva]

Shinji- am I just going to die here… alone?

?- Don't worry I'm here.

Yu- morning desert walker.

Shinji- Can I stay here for a bit longer?

Yu- Sure you can even make this your home, if you want.

Shinji thoughts- 'I'll protect them I'll protect my new family,'

on with the story

7 years later (shinji 14 now)

High in the sky, a plane that was heading to the most successful city within the lost ground which was wall off from the rest of the land as sitting in the first class was a very attractive purple haired woman about in her 30's.

Misato Katsuragi is her name and she is an employee of a group called Nerv. She was going over file, paper after paper, and a looking at a old photograph of a young looking Shinji as he was just 4.

"Shinji Ikari, also known as NP3228, transported to the lost ground when discovered of alters abilities?" As Misato read and was getting confuse about it as she read on.

"Vanish from the concentration camp a few after being transferred, as report says a fight broke out as the casualties was 26 wounded and 3 dead military personnel, with 14 wounded and 8 dead native alter users- What the hell is wrong with these places?" AS Misato was surprise at the report and just turn the page over and read on.

"Vanish after reappeared a few mouths later. With no clear picture of NP3228 his states and whereabouts are unknown, Alter power unknown, age 14. This does tell me anything." Misato just put slam her hand on the papers, as if she couldn't look at it anymore.

"How the hell is the Commander supposed to know how I find him, this is a damn needle in a hay stack." She said as she close the folder and look out the window.

After a few moment as she looked at the sky which was dark and filled with stars and look to be closer than they appeared, as she said, "At least the view is- hu?" What she saw at the corner of the her eye was a figure on a roof top, as she saw a teenage boy, wearing a jacket with one sleeve cut off on the right side as on the left shoulder was leather patch.

[Warning: This is not a clear image of how his arm changed, heads up]

As she look carefully she saw the teenager lifts his right arm up and then something was happening, the teenager seem to erupt as a force blow out and his hair rose up. the area around him got destroyed right away which turn into a rainbow of colors that started to blow around him and to his right arm as three red fins appeared the arm was covered in an armored like arm with the color of yellow and red, and what happen next shock Misato to her cord as she saw the boy jump off and up the roof the building and to the plane was at.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Misato yelled out that catches many passenger attentions to her and what she was looking at as they saw the teenager boy coming at them and then landed on the wing but didn't say long as he punch and went flying in the air and made the plane go out of control as many passenger were screaming out and Misato yelled, "I don't get paid enough for this!"

Luckily the damage on the plane was minimum and was also a few miles out from the city and made a clear landing as people were panicking at the fact an Alter attacked the plane.

(Later)

Misato after grabbing her bags she began heading too to the exit of the airport and to her military escort sense outside the city walls was hell on earth.

Misato then overheard some people talking as she walk by onto where she was supposed to meet the escort.

"Damn those alters, why the Hell did the UN thought it was a good idea to let them live?" a man asked as he and his friend were reading a newspaper.

"If anything the UN should evacuate the lost ground of all real humans and bomb the place to wipe out the Alters," the friend said reading the newspaper of a recent Alter attack on a convoy of military vehicles.

"Well the UN better change their minds before the freak infestation start getting worse," the man said before leaving with his friend.

Misato wasn't really surprised about the hate the Alters were getting for being different. Personally she had nothing against them but that was her opinion.

As Misato walk to the exit to her escort, she saw some armored vehicles and men with guns, as Misato assumed that was her escorts add the fact the escort came with more Vehicles made Misato gotten worried a bit.

As a man look to be around maybe 18 or 19 while wearing a suit with slick raven hair, dark sunglasses, and a briefcase in his hand step forward from the Military group he walk up to Misato and said, "Major Misato Katsuragi of Nerv I presume?" she nodded and said, "That me, and who are you?"

The man walked up, pulled out a card, and said "Agent Yamamoto of Holy, I was debrief to meet with you and to find a certain Alter user." As Yamamoto handed the card to Misato she took it and looked at it and said, "That weird I wasn't aware I was meeting with an agent of holy."

"Nether was I, until something was brought up to our attention." Yamamoto said as he pulls up the case in his hands, open it took something out something and showed it to Misato, as to her surprise it look like Shinji who older and had a bad boy look but what surprised her of all as it was the same look as the alter user she saw while on the way here and kind of attack the plane, as said, "Wait a minute, he's-?"

Misato was cut off as Yamamoto spoke up and said "Let's talk more while ride to post that on outskirt beyond the wall." Yamamoto step aside as it showed the military personnel move aside as well to show the way to a Humvee.

(Scene break)

On the dirt road of the lost ground, with the military escort on the way to a military post within the lost ground.

With Misato was looking at the image of Shinji and read a few reports, as her mind race she said, "Wait a moment I thought they didn't have any clear photo of shinji and his whereabouts are unknown."

Yamamoto push up his glasses and said, "That the military file you read with Holy we have a closer eye on alter users, as Alter users cause a lot of problem within the lost ground, and Holy was established to push back the action of Alter user, but it not always that easy." As Misato read more and more about Shinji and he was calling himself Shinji the Shell bullet.

"The alter user you're looking for is of 'A to S rank' of power and cause an incident in the pass, but now he doing nothing more than some medical supplies, food and water snatching, and put a lot of our employees in medical bay, and its true we may have photos of him but his whereabouts are unknown at the moment." As Yamamoto explain of what going on better then suddenly an explosion happen and the Humvee stop.

Outside a lot of gun fire and military personnel were fighting, as the driver of the Humvee went to his radio and said, "Bravo team what going on report, Over!" he said as he took his finger off the talk button and someone answer reporting, "This is bravo team. We got arm hostile up a head, and we got an altar- OH my god AHHH-"

It was cut off with the sudden explosion and Misato was starting to panic, but with Yamamoto just got really annoyed of what's going on and said, "Of all time, I hate the lost ground gangs. They always get in the way." He said as he step out of the Humvee and shut the door behind him.

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji was resting on a hammock as he had his eyes closed as he just gotten back from a job. The house he in was seeing better days as it had plants on the front porch and window mill as Shinji had sup up a hammock with spare junk he found lying around.

"Shinji-kun what are you doing lazing around!" a little girl asked as Shinji opened and eye and shrugged.

"Just relaxing why is there a problem?" the Shell Bullet asked as he got up.

"You promise you would help me with the daily chores today!" The little girl yelled at him and shinji's eyes snap open and thought, 'oh shit oh shit I forgot. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that job then.'

Shinji sat up and said, "I'm sorry I completely forgot. I gotten this one job, and thing lead to another and I just forgot." The little girl sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you Shinji-kun?

There was a knock at the door and a voice called out saying, "Knock knock anyone home?" "Yu!" As the little girl said and ran up to Yu who was older wearing torn baggy pants, wearing the same color type shirt when Shinij meet Yu, and still had banged across his nose but overall still had the almost the same look.

The little girl hugged Yu and he said, "Hey there Kanami, ah shinji when did you get back?" "Not too long ago, where you been? I haven't seen you when I gotten that job?", as shinji said to Yu.

"Sorry there was another job that was paying a bit more than the normal amount we get, so I had to take it but it didn't take long. Anyways what do we got?", as Yu asked. Shinji pulled out the small amout of bills out and said, "I got about 4,000, you?" "6,050 plus food." Yu said as he pulls up a bag of food in his hand.

Sweet now let's get grub on," Shinji said as he was starving. Grabign the bag out of Yu's hand, looked what in the bag which was sweet bread.

"Come on Shinji we don't need you wolfing it down," Yu said as Shinji shrugged.

"Hey guys gotta eat," Shinji said as he grabbed some sweet bread from the bag and took a bite out of it.

"Shinji-kun Yu is right you can't get seconds until everyone else has there fill," Kanami said as Shinji shrugged.

It was then there was an explosion in the distance as Yu knew there was trouble afoot.

"It seems the Tora Gang is at it again, and is too close to the area." Yu said as Kanami was getting afraid of what could happen until shinji spoke up and said, "Well then, if that the case, let kick them out, they been snooping around anyways." After getting another bite out of his sweet bread and place it on the bag.

Yu and Shinji got up and started to walk to the door. "Wait!", as Kanami yelled at them as they both stop and look back at Kanami. "You're not going to fight again are you?"

"Got no choose right now, if those Tora bastards are getting closer trouble will follow them and the last thing we need is to lose our home we work so hard on.", Yu said as he walk to the door and went out.

"Don't worry Kanami, we'll be safe, just lock the door and hid in the basement if you want." As shinji said and walk out the door following Yu.

Kanami watch as both her brothers walking out the door and she thought to herself, "I- I know there strong… stronger than me, but I don't know what I'll do without them." She started to ball up a bit and said, "I guess have to believe in them."

(Outside)

As shinji and Yu walk over to a tarp over vehicle, shinji started to say, "Well better get this done fast, and I just hope this thing still works." "Don't worry I got this thing an overhaul before the last job." Yu said as he went over to the tarp Vehicle and pulled it off.

Underneath was a desert cameo armored Humvee with metal shroud for windows with a gun torrent on top without a gun. "Well at least it got a new paint job." Shinji said. Yu just sigh and said, "Shut up and get in, your driving this time."

Yu throw the keys in the air as Shinji grabbed them and then entered the car before driving off to deal with the Tora gang.

(Back with Misato)

Things were not looking good as Misato had her pistol out while in cover as there was Gun fire overhead.

"Damn does this happen regulary?" the Major asked as they were pinned down.

"Sometimes damn, those savages," Yamamoto said as he was ready to summon his Alter.

"Wait you're an alter user as well?" Misato question him as she saw the. Yamamoto gave a smile and said, "You don't think they would send a normal person to go after an Alter user, do you?" Yamato glowed as well the area around him in a rainbow of colors and a then chucks of the ground vanish, burst into small particles In the air as they started to take shape.

A three point knifes like weapon form with a triangle center to hold the three points. As they full form as they float around Yamamoto was 5 large three point shuriken.

Misato was about to speechless and alto of thought ran in her mind, but she was Snap out of as roar of an animal cried out, as she look over she saw that could give anyone a heart attack "Roar out!" as the leader step out as his alter walk beside him as it look to be a feline animal that looks more of a tiger as its strips appeared to be more of spied daggers.

The tiger ran out to the soldiers and started to pounces on them. AS Misato saw it she was freak out and said, "What the hell?" "I take it this is the first time you seen an alter like that?" As Yamamoto said as he laughs a bit, he has seen this every time with an Alter.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you while you're here." Yamamoto said as he ran out of cover, right away as he grab two, one in each hand as the rest followed him as he charge into battle, given a battle cry he ran up and throw the first two at the enemy, cutting up their weapons, and wounding then enough.

Misato looked over and saw what Yamamoto was doing and she said, "Wow, I had no idea he could fight like that." As someone from the Tora gang saw her, took aim and fired.

As Misato who unaware as she watch Yamamoto fight against the tora gang. In an instant, two shuriken came before her in a rapid spin deflecting every bullet that came her way and she freak out and fell to her butt and said, "How the-"She stop mid-way as she look to Yamamoto and he looked at her with a hand pointed in her area knowing that he saved her.

"I guess I own him one." Misato said as she got series herself as she got up and took aim and fired her weapon.

The Tora leader looked at the battle field and were his tiger strike someone came up to him and said, "Boss, BOSS we got trouble! Someone from Holy is here!"

At that moment the leader looked at his suborned and said, "What? This is just a military escort, why is Holy here?" soon enough someone cried in pain as the leader look over at his men and saw them being taken down by flying weapon.

"What do we do Boss?" as the suborned looked to his boss for answers and then he said, "Tell them to focus there fire on that holy agent." "Right boss." as the guy said, he ran to some of the gunners to take aim at the holy agent.

(On a cliff near the fight is taken place)

A Humvee drove up and turn off its light and its engine, right away shinji steps out of the driver seat and to the edge and said, "Whoa, seem there a party going on here."

"A military escort it seems, but who are they escorting this time?" As yu said from the gun torrent looking out at the fight and shinji said, "Who care, we didn't come for that, if we can kick out the Tora gang then we get back home to eat."

Yu sighed and said, "Alright then let go." As he began to summon his alter power, so did shinji.

Yu's alter power was that of a sniper rifle as it didn't look like any model that's been created, the base color was green as it had three different scopes on it. The barrel looked like it could split in half as it showed it might have different firing modes.

"Well buddy you shoot from here I'll go wild over there," Shinji said. "Hey you better hurry after all so far I never miss," Yu said wit ha smile before Shinji smirked and jumped down.

(Battle ground)

Yamamoto was out numbered as he was trying to hold his own against the Tora gang. "What's wrong Holy scum is that the best you got!" the leader said as his pet was ready to pounce.

"You savage native alters you should just got back to the gutter you crawled out from," Yamamoto said as he wasn't going to surrender to Native Alters.

As the Tora gang close in on Yamamoto, It was then that a sound of high power rifle was fired and a member of the Tora gang was sent flying to a wall as everyone was caught by surprised before another soon followed. "Damn that was Long Shot and if he's nearby," the leader began as he saw from the smoke a figure was walking out.

"That's right I'm not too far behind as well," Shinji said with a grin as his Alter form was already active. Misato and the few solider that were still standing looked over at what's going on and Misato said, "Shinji?"

"Ah, Shinji the Shell bullet, nice to see you again." as Yamamoto said to shinji, but he didn't look over at Yamamoto, instead he keep his eyes on the Tora gang.

"You guys have been nothing but trouble when you guy got here and snooping around.", as shinji said to the gang. "Screw you, this is our Turf, for all we care you can die!" as one of the Tora gang took aim, but was shot down right away.

"And you can go to hell." Shinji said as he punch, kick up the dirt and went flying in the air. Mistao was speechless has what was happening before her, as she saw shinji fly in the air one of the red fin on his back began to disintegrate with a burst of power coming out from it as Shinji yelled out, "Shocking first bullet!"

He came down like a meteor destroying most of the Tora cover. Yu from the distant looking throw the left scope he said, "I got a clear shot." He took aim in the scope as he targets three members at once he fired three times and rested with the three gang members going down almost at the same time.

Misato was surprise at what was going on. "So this is shinji the shell bullet?" "Believe me when I say, this is just the start as he is one scary ass kid." As one of the solider said to her and watch the battle unfold.

Yamamoto sighed and said, "No matter how hard he punch, the wall won't fall that much." As the shuriken appeared around him he grabs one and said, "Better make this fast." He said as he charged at the few Tora members nearby and cut them down.

After barely 5 minutes most if not all of the Tora's gang were down. Shinji gave a hard punch to a guy in the face and send him into a wall of a ruin building.

Everything died down fast as every member was down and all who were standing was the Tora leader, Shinji, and Yamamoto.

"Man how many times does this make that kicked your a**?" Shinji asked as the Tora leaders Alter was beaten. "Damn you," the Tora leader cursed as he was backing away as well his alter turn to dust in the wind.

The leader made a break for it as Shinji called off his alter. "Wussy", Shinji said as he started to walk away until, "Wait!" Shinji stop and turn to see the purple hair woman Misato come up to him and said, "Shinji Ikari, I would like to offer-""Get lost." Shinji said cutting off Misato walk away and said, "The name Shinji the Shell bullet, I gave up the last name of Ikari a long time ago."

"What? Hold on, wait!" Misato called out to him and about to pursue him until she was stop by Yamamoto and pull her back before a shot hit her but mostly at the feet just to stop her in her track. A few more shot came in kicking up the dust around and shinji vanish.

Misato watch how the one boy she supposed to find just went up vanishing in the dust and then shove Yamamoto hand off of her and said, "What the hell? He was right there." "I know your angry miss but don't you think walking up to someone is easy here in the lost ground than up there in the main land. Everything different here, and dealing with Native alters are not the best ideas." as Yamamoto explains to her

Soon Yamamoto look up at the Cliff area and saw a vehicle light turn on and started to drive away and he said, "And beside there's other way to do things." He lifts up a hand with a shuriken in hand and throws it up and over at the Cliff as it followed the Humvee and stuck to it back.

Soon enough a red light was beeping on the Humvee as it drove off into the distant.

Misato looked at Yamamoto and said, "What was that all about?" He didn't answer as he started to walk up to the military escort and said to them, "Get the first aid out, treat all the wounded, I need the highest rank to get in contact with holy H.Q and say to send in medical help, and prison transport. I need an update on all vehicles on which one is still running. This is a Military Escort mission which I need to remind some of you. The mission comes first and failure is not an option."

"Sir yes sir!" As the solider got on it right away Misato look at Yamamoto and said, "Hey are you going to answer me." "I'll tell you when we get to the post base.", as Yamamoto said and soon enough if was going to be a long night.

[I hope this chapter was good as you hope, and don't worry i'll ahve more story up for you soon catch up soon on S-Cry-Eva]


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there reader, long time with no story, but now i got it, i was on vacation and my computer was trash so i had to start over a bit, But don't worry your head and don't get you underwear in a twist as i am working on it as fast as i can my my sister laptop.

(in other words we're working at a slow pace at the moment as we are borrowing the laptop with a time limit itself)

So anyways here the next chapter and i hope all of you will enjoy it, so read and review. Tell me what you think, tell me what i should add to have more of a plot twis (but only in PM only, don't want to give away the story right away).

ok lets get started, Disclamer!

(Why can you do it once in a while?) Just do it

(Find then we do not own S-Cry-ed, or Evangelion, we do not plan to make money off if this, just reviews, we do not make fun of people, we make fun of our self)

Enjoy the chapter-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Last time on S-Cry-Eva

Tora gang leader- Roar out!

Yamamoto- Don't worry, I'll protect you while you're here

Shinji- I'm not too far behind as well

Yamamoto- Shinji the Shell bullet, nice to see you again

Shinji- I gave up the last name of Ikari a long time ago

(On with the story)

In the middle of the day, a on the dirt road, Misato was in the passenger seat of Holy's transport, as she looks at a map Tracker, Yamamoto told her he planted one on a vehicle leaving the area and off to track it down.

"I still don't know why you could have told me about this?" as Misato looked at Yamamoto as he was the one driving, as he keep his eyes on the road he merely said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but it my job to keep track of you. If I have told you about it, you might have taken the tracker and went off to find him."

Misato could believe the alter user didn't trust her, it is her job to find Shinji and bring him in anyways she can, but to say that to her. She knows the protocols, and follows order and he didn't trust her, but it seems everyone has their own protocols to follow as well.

As Misato looked at the tracker and saw a red dot coming closer to the middle and she said, "It's up ahead." Yamamoto nodded as he speed up, and the following vehicles behind follow behind as well.

Lying in the dirt was one of Yamamoto shuriken with the tracker place on it still beeping, as the vehicles pull up, stop in its track as they got near it. Cutting the engine, Yamamoto step out and walk over to his weapon.

Misato follow so, as she look over to Yamamoto as he pick up one of his weapon, taking the tracker off and his weapon vanish to dust in the wind. "Great we lost them… again." Misato whine as she slams her head on the hood of the Vehicle.

"No we didn't. They're nearby." As Yamamoto stated and Misato lifted her head up and said, "How can you tell, we're in the middle of a dirt road."

Yamamoto didn't seem to bother turning to her as he lifted his arm up and pointed a finger to the side and said, "Look around and tell me what you see." As Misato did, she turn her head to where Yamamoto pointed and over a hill she saw a windmill just peeking over.

"A windmill?" As Misato question and Yamamoto explain, "There supposed to be no windmill within this area, but if there were then that mean there are living resident in the area."

Misato mind just skid, like a needle on a record player. She is supposed to be one Nerv best working and she could figure that out. "We'll move on ahead the unit would be on standby for now." As Yamamoto said as he turns to the men wave with two fingers in the air in a circle pattern, everyone stayed where they were at.

Misato look to him and said, "Why are you doing that for, we might need-"Misato was cut off when Yamamoto snap his finger to cut her off and said, "Its seem you still don't understand, this is the lost ground for a reason, as all law or understanding are long gone, if we come in with an army behind us, then Shinji will no doubt take it as a threat and attack. We do it differently here, Miss Katsuragi. If can't adapted to it than your better off dead."

Misato was just shock to hear that, no law or rule within the land, coming in with number people will attack and more fighting will break out. Misato is just thinking how could this much chaos became as it is, as if this entire land is a war zone.

Misato sighed and said, "Fine, I'll follow the rule here." "There not rule Misato, it's more of guild lines, but if there were any rule than that would be how to live your life. Now let move." As Yamamoto said, then walk back to the vehicle, with Misato following behind.

(A little later at the house)

The trio of friends were eating there lunch as Shinji had a grin. "Kanami I think you've outdone yourself again," Shinji said as he was eating some rice.

"Thank you Shinji-kun but it was only because you helped me you're a better cook then me," Kanami said as Yu grinned.

"Hey Kanami you and Shinji are both great cooks," Yu said with a grin. "So Kanami did you remember to take your medicine?" Yu asked as he worried for Kanami.

"Yeah I did and I haven't had an attack today," Kanami said as Shinji smiled.

"You know it's great we can have lunch on a day like this and still smile," Shinji said as he grabbed some noodles.

"Yeah but that's why we need to cherish them because one day we might not have each other anymore," Yu said as Shinji laughed.

"Come on Yu when did you get cryptic and poetic," Shinji laughed followed by Kanami.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that can be this time." Kanami asked as she went to answer the door.

As Kanami answer she saw in front of her was a bit surprise purple haired woman and then kanami, "yes?" "Oh, sorry. Is shinji Ikari in-" before she could finish, the door was shut in her face.

Kanami ran to the room and said, "SHINJI, YU!" They both got up fast as Shinji slurp the noodle in his mouth and Yu swallowed his food and they both ran up to her and said, "What is it?" "Something wrong?" Kanami looked at the door and said, "A woman with purple hair called for shinji and use that name."

At that moment the door knock again, and this time Shinji went to it, and answered it and standing there was the purple haired woman shinji saw before with an old familiar face.

"Shinji Ik-"This time her mouth was cover by Yamamoto as he said, "I think it's best not to use that name." Yamamoto removed his hand and looks to Shinji and said, "Shinji shell bullet, took a bit of time to find you. I must have a lucky star with me today." As Yamamoto say with a smile and Misato was slightly anger at him for cutting her off.

"What do you want?" Shinji said as he tighten his fist and ready himself for anything and then Yamamoto said, "Not what I want this time, it's what she wants."

Shinji looked to Misato and he asked her, "Ok what or why you are here, and don't say that name."

Misato was a little frighten, here a 30 year old woman being frighten by a 14 year old with a power that could do a whole lot of damage. She clear her throat and getting pass the fear, "Hello I'm Misato Katsuragi, and I came by on behalf of Nerv and your father, Commander Ikari and negotiate for you to come to Tokyo-3 with free passage, if you hear me out."

Shinji just stand there for a moment and said, "Fine then, come in." Shinji move out of the way for Misato. Yamamoto put his finger to his ear and said, "Unit on standby." "Yes sir." As Shinji was about to shut the door Yamamoto came in and shinji said, "Hey I didn't give you permission to come in."

Yamamoto look to him and said, "Like it or not I'm in charge of her wellbeing, so one scratch and I have no choose to take you down, but look at it like this as a cease fire. I won't do anything to you and you won't do anything to her, understand?"

Shinji and Yamamoto looked at each other in a dead stair like seeing who would blink first. Yamamoto walks in soon enough with Shinji watching his every step as he walks in.

"Ok what does the deadbeat want?" Shinji asked as he grabbed some food and ate.

"Well see you have been selected by the Marduk institute for something that can save the world," Misato began as Shinji swallowed.

"And I should care because?" the Shell Bullet asked as he drank some juice.

"Because an enemy is coming that can put humanity as a whole at risk," Misato said as Shinji burped.

"Ok how many others 'gifted children,' are there?" he asked as Shinji finished his plate.

"Besides you only two," Misato said as Shinji yawned.

"Well sense you already have two well-trained soldiers already I have to say I'm not interested," Shinji said as he began walking off.

"Wait don't you care what happens to mankind!" Misato yelled as Yu butted in.

"Look lady Shinji said he wasn't interested so drop it," Yu said as he was about to show Misato and Yamamoto out.

'I don't know why the commander wants Shinji specifically but I didn't want to bust this out,' Misato thought before pulling out a folder.

"What now?" the Shell Bullet asked as he took the folder and opened it. In big bold letters on the paper was the word '**DRAFT'** with Shinji's name on it. Yu looked and was appalled.

"What the hell, you're drafting him now? You can't do that!" Yu yelled as Misato sighed as she didn't want to do this.

"As much as it pains me I don't have much of a choice," Misato yelled sadly.

"That's it I'm pissed," Shinji yelled as he went for the attack it was then that there was sudden thud sound was heard and everyone looked and saw Kanami had collapse and was breathing hard.

"Kanami!" both boys called as they went to get there little sister help.

Shinji took off his jacket that just leaving him a red shirt on, has he fold it up he hand it to Yu to put under Kanami head. "Why is this happening? She took her meds." Shinji said as looking at kanami as he looks to be in pain. "She burning up, this is not good." "What wrong with her?" as Misato said as she came over to them fast to see what wrong.

"She having an attack, she is burning up." as Yu said as while checking her and got a fan over on somewhere and wave it in her face. At that moment Kanami was shaking. "Quick, hold her down!" Yu said as Yamamoto did so.

"Not good. Where's her meds?" Misato ask and then Shinji got up and said, "The kitchen!" they both race to the kitchen as fast as they could and right on the counter was a bottle of pills.

Misato grab it, looked at it carefully and her eyes widen and said, "Oh no." "What?" Shinji said in a panic for his little sister life. "These meds they are out dated, she having an attack because these are not good anymore, she need medical treatment." as misato said.

Shinji looked at her and said, "Oh yea, like they would let an alter user in. The doctor would just let her die!" at that moment Yamamoto was hearing what they were. He wasn't a bad guy, he just doing his job and he knew he's not going to like what about to happen.

"The post Base has the best medical treatment there is at the moment, they would let her in if I aloud it." Yamamoto said loud enough for everyone to hear as they came back in. "What you can be series, after what you guys done around here?" Yu protest but it was cut short as Kanami groin in pain and shinji just could take it and said, "How far is it?"

"Less than 10 miles, we could be there in 15 minutes, 9 minutes if I drive." As Misato said and then Yu said to shinji, "Shinji what are you doing?" Shinji gave a dead eye to Yu and said, "I'm Doing what I do best, and that protect you guys. I'm not going to let her die."

Yu look at shinji for a moment or two and then he said, "Fine but we need ice or something cold something to help keep her temperature down, hey lady get some frozen packs in the freezer." "The names Misato." She said as she ran to the freezer and grab what she can and came back.

After a few moments Kanami calmed down abit but it won't last long. "Alright she stable enough, Lady grab the fan and keep waving it that should help a little as well." Misato nodded and shinji and Yu both grab kanami and move her out.

"I need a medical team prepped, we got a little girl, her temperature is high and rising, having seizure, and pale to her skin tone. All medical staff on hand this is an emergency." "Roger that sir."

They got to their ride and then Misato said, "Wait our rides over there!" "Well ours is over here." as Yu said as he pulls the tarp off showing the Humvee and Misato was a bit speechless to see it.

Shinji toss the keys and said, "Head up!" Misato catches it and Shinji said, "You said we'll be there in 9 minutes, if we let you drive you better keep your word."

Soon enough everyone got in, putting Yu In the back seat with Shinji jacket still under her head, Yu takes the gunner spot, and Shinji right next to Kanami. Misato and Yamamoto got in the front seat and they buckle in, Misato started the car and they drove off.

(Later)

At the military post base with shinji and Yu sat outside near the medical tent with 10 solider having their guns pointed at them. "Is this necessary?" Yu asked and then Yamamoto came walking up as a few solider points their guns up for a moment and back down as the holy agents came into the circle and said, "It the rules here, like or not. By the way Kanami is out of danger… for now."

"What?!" said shinji as he stand up and all the gun clicked and everyone pointed at him. "Steady guys, steady. He's just up-set like anyone else would be, and as I was saying, kanami is out of danger for now, here let me show you." He said, as he wave his hand around a bit and all the solider lifted up there gun.

"Follow me." As Yamamoto said so shinji and Yu followed. They entered the Tent and saw Kanami on one of the best and she look abit more better than before with a doctor beside her.

"This is Doc. Spanner, the post base doctor here. Tell them what you told Me." as Yamamoto said and the doctor walk over and said, "Hello." Not much responded from both of the native alter users.

"Well that was unpleasant, anyways it seem she has conduction for some time I pursue?" As the doc ask and Shinji nodded with Yu answering saying, "Yes when I meet her when she was barely four and had it."

The doctor nodded and said, "Well that good to know, but it's seem her body is breaking down. She not getting enough protein, her immune system is falling slowly. We can do all we can here but we just don't have the right medicine to treat her, few staff on hand as it is with all the fights and battle going on around her. We can't help her much."

"So your saying you're just going to let her die?!" Shinji pull the doc by his collar and Yu was trying to get him off of the Doc as he said, "Stop this won't help her!"

"They won't even help!" as shinji shot at his friend and then both of them were fighting and Misato who is nearby heard what was going on and she knew there were better treatment on the main land and great doctors in tokyo-3 and so she put her thought to the test as she walk up to them and said, "The main land will have the treatment."

Shinji and Yu stop fighting each other and let go as Misato went on to say, "I can say in my report you wanted better medical treatment for Kanami, I know for a fact Tokyo-3 has the best doctors and the meds you need for her, but the only way she would get those if you agree." She said as she pulls out some papers and documents and held them in front of Shinji.

Shinji and Yu looked at the paper for some time and shinji started, "all I have to do is agree and she can get her meds?" "And better treatment than you have here, I promise you that as well, but it's up to you, do you want to or not?"

After a moment Shinji looked to Yu and for him he could say much but only to do a small nod. Shinji look down at the papers and back at Misato and said, "Fine then, I'll help that baster save humanity, for treatment for Kanami."

"And better lives, I know Kanami could do better than we got now, we live in a shack still full of holes." As Yu said adding his 2 cent and Shinji nodded to that. "Yea that too, can it be done?" Misato thought it over and said, "May take some time but yes, it can."

"Where do I sigh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there readers, Mr. unknow here given you the next chapter of S-Cry-Eva as i'm going to Announce i'm trying to make up another story, not like this one sorry. but i want to make up my own story and this one was Co-writen by my and another author if he want to be named or not.

(Does this mean we're going to stop this story?) No are you crazy, a story is a story that we must finish as we have started it, that right this story will go on but don't worry reader i'll make sure any other of my story is as good for you to enjoy.

So kick back and relax and enjoy the story, Start the disclaimer!

(We do not won S-cry-ed nor do we own Evanglion, we do not plan on making money off of this, just are not here to make fun of people just our-self's')

[Last time on S-Cry-Eva]

Misato- you have been selected by the Marduk institute for something that can save the world.

Shinji- sense you already have two well-trained soldiers already I have to say I'm not interested.

Shinji & Yu- Kanami!

Doc. Spanner- seem her body is breaking down.

Misato- The main land will have the treatment

Shinji- Where do I sigh?

-(Now)-

Shinji was in the back of a JSDF transport vehicle as it was specifically designed to transport civilians caught in the cross fire. Yu was also there as he was worried about Kanami just as much as Shinji.

Misato watched them as she could see that these kids cared for each other like a family. Misato only wished that she had a family like that.

It was then that the car shook violently as it slowed down on the road then stop. Shinji covered the unconscious Kanami as Misato went to the driver.

"What the hell is going on?!" Misato demanded as they had a sick girl to transport to Tokyo-3 to get treatment.

"I don't know the other vehicles ahead of me stop." As the driver said and Shinji look out the window and then, 'BOOM!" the few vehicles up head were blown up. The Driver got in gear and drove back abit and said, "Hang on!" as they did the sound of gun fire were being heard.

Shinji and Yu got out fast and Misato said, "Wait hold on." As she was about to get out Shinji came back to the door and said, "Watch over her!" that made Misato stop what she was doing and did what Shinji told her to do.

Shinji got a move on and saw what was going on as up ahead, as there was a road block with the Tora gang that was back on its feet had R. and other heavy weapons.

"What the hell, I thought we took care of these guys already." Shinji said and then Yu narrower his eyes and said, "Looks like they got friends."

Soon as he said that the Tora gang leader with two other guys step up as they had there alter power showing already with the tiger alter from the Tora gang, the guy on the left who had four blade claws on each of his hands with a yellow armor going up his arms and to his chest, and the last guy look to have a wimp like weapon as a tail.

"Looks like they want a fight, let's give it to them." As shinji summon up his alter form as he raised his right arm with rainbow of color appeared around him and breaking down the ground around him and his arm started to split into three pieces down, gold rings form to hold his arm together soon it started to form the yellow and red armor like arm with the three red fin appearing on his back and the red claw gauntlet over his hand.

Yu summon his alter as a few ruin building got destroyed it as it form the rifle from the broken down derbies. "I'll see what I can do with the road black, try to take them out before they take you out." As Yu said to shinji as he had his rifle point down the road to the road block.

Shinji smile and said, "Right, time to go wild." He said as he punch the ground leaving a small crater and flown in the air.

Yamamoto who came up in his own transport stop and got out of his car and saw what was going on as he saw a few of the military vehicle destroy already and saw shinji in the air as he started to use one of his shell bullet as he said, "Shocking first bullet!" and came down with a burst of energy behind him and came down hard.

"It seems he at it again, better get him a hand then." He said as he summon his alter power and form 5 shuriken. One of them floated down to the ground Yamamoto step on it and he took to the air with the four shuriken following behind.

(With shinji not so long ago)

As Shinji came down he miss but did a lot of damage to the area and then he quickly doges as the wimp like tail came around and almost hit him.

Shinji got some distant from the tail wimp guy but came to close to the claw got as he started to slash at Shinji and almost got it but he use his alter form to block it and about to give the guy a swift kick to him until he jump back.

Shinji heard a growl of a huge feline animal as he roll dogged out of the way before the tiger gotten to him. As shinji gotten back to his feet and quickly saw the tiger making a mad dash at him, but for shinji he gotten down on one knee ready his fist back and as the tiger pounces at him Shinji gave it a uppercut punch to its lower jaw and send it back.

"Got ya, you fur ball." As shinji said as the tiger flip in the air somehow and landed on its feet. At this shinji was a bit shock and said, "Wow, cats do land on their feet first even an alter form."

Soon enough he was surrounded on all 4 sides by the three guys and the tiger. "Give it up shell bullet; there no way you can win four on one." The guy who had the tiger alter pulled out a collapsible baton then ready himself until something flow by him cutting his shirt abit and his Boton as the top half fell down.

"How about 4 on 2?" a voice called as everyone look to see the Holy agent In the air standing on one of his floating shuriken as he jumps off and the one he stand on followed by two other and landed gracefully.

"Holy? Damn you, why do you always get in the way?!" as the Tora leader yelled at him and Yamamoto said, "Why? I believe in justice, even if there is none here in the lost grounds I believe justice is meant to be served, even to the wicked of them all." He said as he point one of the shuriken tips at him and said, "For you I will take you down."

"No way ninja, I've got dibs on him first, you can have the other guys. They can be more pain in the ass for you." As shinji said making Yamamoto sigh and said, "Very well then, just don't get in the way." "Funny I was about to say the same thing."

The Tora gang leader was getting piss and said, "I don't care who gets who, just kill them!" The claw and wimp guys went at Yamamoto as he jump out of the way of their incoming attack with shinji jumps to prop himself In the air and landed near the tiger as it pounce at him and he dogged.

(Yamamoto fight)

Dogging and blocking the two alter users' attacks, he kick away the claw guy, then prop himself on one of his shuriken and jump out of the way of the tail whip alter. "I must say they are very skilled, but using it there power as it is, is just a waste… better finish this." As one of his shuriken came around he sticked out one finger and catch his weapon through the hole of it.

Landing gracfuly o nteh ground he does look athe two and said, "This is where it end native alter, as this is my judgment." saying while sticking out a thumb and then points it down. "Yea right, you piece of crap Holy!" As the claw got said as he charges and the whip guy just had a crazy look on his face and said, "You judgment does matter!" as he sends his tail whip his way.

Yamamoto just smile as the two came at him but both of them don't realies that yamamoto weapons were In the air above them as they follow close they started to spin, faster than a helicopter propellers. As things starts to slow down while the two alters were attacking… Yamamoto just said, "Rain of blades."

Yamamoto did his fast moves as the shuriken around his finger started to spin as well, and he throws it in the air and circle around him. The other four shuriken seem to launch multiple kunai knifes as they rain down around the area as the two gotten the full blast of the attack while Yamamoto was protected by the one Shuriken he had as it spin around him making look like a protective bubble of air as all the knifes curved around him.

The dust rose around Yamamoto as he stand in the clearing, soon his five Shuriken came back around to him and he said, "Judgment…is Death."

(Shinji)

Dogging a pounce of the tiger and lifted his hand to block a punch from the Tora Boss and held it. Shinji just smile with his spiked up hair given him a mad look as he said, "You it funny how this works out, I win while you stand here in the dust like a dumbass loser you really are."

The Tora boss grows his eyes in anger and said, "Who do you think you are punk? Do you know what I do to survive? I taken over lands, stripe the lives as many holy basters there are, and take everything for myself! What makes you any different of what I'm about to do with you?" AS he said and wasn't paying attention to his alter as it came at both of them.

Shinji just smile and said, "Well for one, I know how to control my alter as for you… lose this fight." "Hu?" as he said before Shinji roll out of the way of the incoming tiger as it pounces at his owner and then, "AHHHHH!" 'Drop!' everything was silent.

The Tiger alter came walking into view as it's seem weak for some reason, then its lost its legging as at its tail started to turn to dust. It drop down and then it vanish into dust and blow in the wind

Shinji stand there looking down at his fallen enemy as he was still alive, he lifted his head and asked, "How…di-did I lose?" Shinji walk up to him and said, "As you said in a way, you just fought for yourself to survive, but that where it's different between me and you... as you fight for yourself I fight for my family as they are my reason I'm still alive right now."

The Tora boss couldn't talk as he just use he took in his last breath and then drop his head into the dirt as you can hear the air escaping from his mouth.

As Shinji looks down at the dead man, Yu started to call out as he said, "Shinji!" Turn his head and Yu was firing his rifle at the roadblock where the last of the remaining Tora gang memory went down.

Yu stop for a moment and shouted to him, "Let blow this place!" Shinji gave a smile as he couldn't agree more.

Shinji ran to the road block as he prepared for another bullet as he stop for a moment to punch at the ground and got in view of the road block. "Annihilating second bullet!" as the 2nd fin on his back brakes down the burst of energy came forth stronger than his first one as he came down like a metro, he punched through the road block it blow with the dust kick up and the path was wide open again.

Misato look down her window and saw what happen, and took it as a chance to get moving as she smack the roof of the JSDF transport vehicle and said, "The way is clear get moving." The Vehicle drove fast as Shinji jumped high into the air and landed on top of it and turn around to his partner in crime. "Hurry, Yu!" Shinji called to his best friend.

Yu was running to the vehicle as fast as he could and make sure he didn't miss his ride. Yu followed up behind as shinji lean over to the edge and held out his hand and said, "Come on!"

Yu made a few jump to grab shinji hand and then Shinji just lean over move and grab Yu hand and pull him up as they pass the road block and off to the city.

(Scene break)

"Yahoo, we made it!" Yu tell in excitement and got hit over the head by shinji and said, "Be quite." As he pointed out kanami was rustlings thinking she was about to wake until she just relax again and then Misato said, "Even after all that she sleep through the fight, you two are impressive as I been seeing so far, man I can wait to see you in action in a Eva."

"Hu?" "Eva? What that?" as both Yu and shinji question and Misato freak out abit and said, "Wait what? Sorry I must be talking in my fantasy again. Sometimes it just talks out loud, my bad." Misato try to dodges it and then Yu shrug and shinji just relax and said, "Whatever."

Misato let out a small relief breath. She didn't want to give out the whole plans of the Evas, the angels, and the coming of the 3rd impacted if humanity fails. As all of them relax a bit, they didn't notices a small devise planted by the seats as it heard every word they say but who as Yamamoto lessoning in from his car on his radio and hear what Misato said and said, "Eva's?"

Shinji sat next to Kanami as with Yu as they hoped they could make it to Tokyo-3 in time.

[That the end for now but don't worry there will be more later so join us next time on S-Cry-Eva and for our new story coming up soon bye-bye]


End file.
